User blog:NathanTheAsian332/Fanon - The Son of Herobrine Chapter 2
Watching carefully, I watch as the three walking down into the ruins of the Armada town, before seemingly falling into a booby trap. Idiots. Even the one with ''the sword couldn't even avoid that!'' I thought before standing up on the tower. Luckily, they didn't see me the moment before. Down where they fell, I know for a matter of fact that he created these carivorous creatures down in that shelter during the age of the five Kingdomes. They'll probably take care of those three, I thought as I walk down the path towards the Great Bridge to the Empire. Walking on the bridge through the jungle section, I come across the inn that I've spied upon earlier, when that man Grayson and his companions were staying at. Deciding that it's the right time, I pull my sword from my sheath and charged up my magic. Time to die, paganums! I thought before walking into the inn. Confused, the people didn't know what I was doing, but when I unleashed a fiery blast towards the check-in, the paganums started fleeing upstairs, not having anywhere to run. Same as usual, I thought before using telekinesis to cause the floor above to collapse, giving away the positions of all the paganums. With ease, I slice my sword through each and every one of them, their blood splattering on the remaining walls. Then, I see the cat. It stared at me, and I stared back. Before I could do anything, I heard a bolt fly right by my ear, missing my head. The cat then levitated away onto a tall tree, while I was left to defend myself against probably twenty mercenaries out to get me. This is probably a test, I wondered as I dodged many bolts and arrows. I jump outside to meet a group of mercenaries, and they all were equiped with mostly standard-issue weaponry. "You guys are pathetic!" I said before moving to attack the closest man, but when I killed him, the rest lined up along the bridge, blocking my path with a wall of bows and crossbows. "Ready...Fire!" commanded the captain as a bunch of bolts and arrows came flying around me, and surprisingly, some hit my legs and arms, regardless of my magic to move swiftly. In a fit of rage, I blast a wave, sending most of them back, except for the captain, who brought out an enchanted sword. Summoning zombies behind him, I sent them to fight the rest of the mercs, while I left myself to fight against the captain. "You're no match for me!" I tell the captain. "We'll see about that," the captain replied, parrying my blows against him. I then bring out a powerful explosive projectile and send it to him, only to be deflected back to me. In awe, I was blasted back off my feet, with the captain standing over me, his sword right on my neck, ready to kill me. "Your arrogance defeats you," the captain remarks. "I must say, you are quite a remarkable fighter, but on the wrong side. Perhaps we can make a deal," the captain suggested, before the rest of his troops gathered around. "Just be careful; you're not the man you're trying to be, and this sword is very capable of bringing you down," the man warned. I had a very high price on my head, but not as high as the man named Grayson, who had that wretched sword of his. Maybe I can make a deal, but then I would be weak, I thought. "If you want to eliminate the price on your head, I suggest you come with us to hunt down Grayson," the captain says. Thinking it over, it felt like a good solution, and I think it would make a good plan, but in the end, I would still kill them. Deciding to accept, I said "Fine, I'll come with you, but only to hunt down Grayson. Anything else that you are required to do is nothing to me." "You would have to agree with all of my ''terms before I let you up! The first one is-" the captain began to say before I cut in, "if you kill me now, what good fighters would you have? I've already agreed to go on your quest to find and kill Grayson. There's no point in making more of these damn terms when we could already be setting out!" Sighing, the captain put his sword away, and the rest lowered their weapons. I gathered my things and set out with them. ''This is going to take some time before I can do what I want. How could I be so stupid? Why did I accept? This makes me weak, and I've probably already failed ''him. Failed my goal to become loyal.'' I thought as I was walking. To be continued... Category:Blog posts